


Night Insanity - The Apple Incident

by LunaRavenNight



Series: Night Insanity [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up Dream and Nightmare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, It doesnt say- But they're 16, My AU, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenNight/pseuds/LunaRavenNight
Summary: Welcome to my new collection of works for my Dreamtale AU - Night Insanity. This is the first installment in the series.It had been a normal day for the twins. They had just finished sparring and they were relaxing under the shade of the Tree of feelings when they showed up. Then everything went down hill.
Relationships: Dream (sans) & Nightmare (Sans)
Series: Night Insanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Night Insanity - The Apple Incident

Nightmare laughed joyously as he once again pinned Dream to the ground, practice blade at his neck. Dream whines as he taps out “C’mon! How are you so good at this Night?”

Nightmare shrugged as he helped Dream to his feet, a smug smirk on his face “Your a long ranged fighter Dream- Of Course i’m going to beat you in close quarters”

Dream continued to pout as they put away the practice weapons, making Nightmare chuckle “Aww c’mon, don’t be like that! You beat me in long range any day after all!”

Dream tried to continue to be mad, but a small smile was breaking through the facade “okay okay”   
  


Dream relented, smiling brightly and laughing. The twins made there way back to the tree, sitting down at it’s base “Hello Momma”

They spoke in sinc, Running their hands lovingly along the tree of feelings. The apples hanging from the tree glistened in the light. Nightmare snapped his fingers and a book appeared in his hands, making Dream laugh

“A book again Brother? You’re such a bookworm”   
  
Nightmare huffed and stuck his tongue out at Dream “Books are awesome- like me”

Dream rolled his eyes “Oh wow. You're so smug, you know that?”   
  
Nightmare only chuckled and nodded, opening the book to where he last left off and continuing his reading. Dream sighed and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes and deciding to take a small nap.

The twins stayed like that for over an hour, just relaxing at the base of the Tree they guarded after a spar. It was something they had done so many times before, yet Nightmare couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. That something bad was going to happen.

The sounds of voices approaching the Tree caused Nightmare to set his book down and stand, glaring passively down at the group of Villagers approaching them. 

Nudging Dream with his foot, Nightmare motioned to the group when his twin's sleepy eyes opened. Standing as well, Both twins eyed the group carefully.

“What can we help you guys with?” Dream asked, a kind smile on his face. Nightmare continued to stare at them distrustfully.

The supposed leader of the group stepped forward, a smile so fake on his face that Nightmare wanted to cringe. 

“We were just hoping to maybe take a few of those golden apples off your hands”

He phrased it like they were asking permission, But both Dream and Nightmare could tell the group wasn't going to take ‘no’ for an answer. Subtly getting into battle stances, Dream’s eyes hardened

“I’m afraid i can't let you do that. The powers of the apples are not meant for mortal’s to wield.”

The group all shared a look between each other, a knowing look on their faces that set Nightmare on edge. “We thought you would say that. Such a shame… but we weren’t asking, Dream”

Hands came around and clothes were shoved over the twins mouths. They kicked and screamed, attempting not to breathe in the obvious chloroform, but they couldn't get out of the person's hold.

Slowly their eyes slipped closed and Nightmare reached out for the Tree, extending his magic too it  _ ‘Mom…. Help us…’ _

The two passed out, blackness taking over their vision.

  
  


Nightmare was the first to wake up, Familiar magic swirling through his system and clearing out the effects of the drug. Nightmare stood up and looked towards the Tree, only to gasp. The tree had been cut down, and those bastards were reaching for his brother's apples.

Eyes flashing with magic, Nightmare summoned a dagger to his hand and leaped for the group, surprising them and easily taking two of them down with slashes to the throat.

Blood gushed from their wounds as the two goons fell forward, revealing Nightmare. The still unnamed Leader spat at him “You little bastard! Don’t know what’s good for you, do you!?”

Nightmare didn’t bother to respond, only raising his dagger and jumping at them. The ground dodged, and Nightmare landed in the leaves of the tree. Glaring, Nightmare unconsciously used the golden apples for support and pushed himself out, renewing his attack on the thieves.

One of the goons raised a gun to Nightmare, making the guardian pause. “You little shit! Die!”

The goon fired, and Nightmare gasped in pain as the bullet went through his chest. Glaring as he fell to his knees, blood pouring out from the wound and staining his clothes, Nightmare tossed the Dagger in his hand. The dagger embedded itself in the goons throat and they fell back, gurgling on their own blood.

“The apples… are turning black?”

The confused voice of the leader drifted over to Nightmare and he whipped around, eyes widening as he realized what was happening “no…. No no NO!”

Nightmare leapt forward, pulling a pocket knife from his sleeves and slashing at the few people left, standing protectively in front of the tree. Looking at the apples, Nightmare saw one of the apples was still golden and tossed the knife, Cutting the apple off from the tree. It fell and landed in the grass, sparkling.

Nightmare sighed in relief before he was kicked in the back. He yelped as he fell forward and onto the tree. Glaring behind him, Nightmare Spotted the Leader. “You bastard… you’ve ruined everything!”

The man stepped on Nightmare’s back and Nightmare screamed as some of his ribs cracked and splintered under the pressure.

Using what little magic he had access too, Nightmare tossed the bastard off of him. Nightmare looked around in desperation, looking for anything he could use to fight the rest of them off, but the only thing around him were his apple’s.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Nightmare whispered “I’m sorry… it’s the only way-”

He grabbed one of the apples and bit into it, swallowing it down. Nightmare felt his body pulse and he  _ screamed  _ as black goop began to pour out of every hole in his body.

Four wiggling, sharp tendrils sprouted from his back and swished around, crashing into more goons and sending them flying.

The leader took steps back, watching in abject horror as the prince of negativity turned into a true monster.

Nightmare got to his feet, quiet chuckles leaving him that quickly turned into deranged laughter. There was so much power flowing through him, but the voices and urges that followed scared him. He realized very quickly that he couldn't stop himself anymore.

He screamed and pleaded with his body, but it wouldn't answer to his calls.

Dream woke up slowly, Getting to his knees and watching in horror as his brother turned into that… that  _ thing _ . 

Nightmare turned towards the Leader, who was frozen in fear, his single Cyan eye burning into the mans skull. A tendril sharpened into a point on his back and it shot forward, impaling the man.

The leader had no time to react, eyes wide in shock. Blood spilled from his mouth and down his chin as he looked down, watching as the tendril left him and seeing the gaping hole in his abdomen. The man fell forward, Dead before he even hit the ground.

Dream gasped as he watched, tears welling up in his eyes “Brother…?”

That piercing Cyan eye turned to him and Dream very quickly realized that that wasn't his brother. His brother wouldn't look at him like that.

Breath picking up in panic, dream stood up on shaking legs and looked around, spotting the golden apple sitting innocently on the ground.

_ ‘I have to stop him… _ ’ Was Dreams thought as he ran for the apple.

Nightmare watched in horror as his body moved against his will, Tracking Dreams movement. He screamed and pleaded as a tendril was sharpened, And he cried when it shot forward, going straight through Dream’s skull.

Dream’s body shook before shagging on the tendril, falling limp and beginning to dust and fall apart.

Dream watched as his body fell to the ground as the tendril pulled back, watched as his body Died and turned to Dust. He looked at his hands and realized he was see through and floating. A ghost. He was a ghost.

Dream cried, teary eyes turning to Nightmare and watching as he stepped forward, approaching the last golden apple.

Nightmare watched as his magic engulfed the apple, his body making sure not to directly touch it as it was lifted to his mouth. His body bit into the apple and Nightmare gasped as he was suddenly in control of himself once again.

The black liquid burned on his body as he screamed in pain, watching as the liquid traveled along his body and disappeared, leaving him as himself once more.

It was like his body hadn’t sustained any damage. His bullet wound was gone and his ribs were pristine once again. Nightmare felt tears well up in his sockets as he looked around and saw the pile of Dust in front of him

“Dream… Oh god Dream…”

Nightmare picked up his twin's crown and held it to his chest, Head tilted to the sky as he wailed. Purple tears slid down his Skull and he felt so wrong. Like a part of him was gone.

Dream joined him in crying, Ghostly form moving over to Nightmare and attempting to hug him, but only going straight through him. Dream’s eyes widened and he cursed, turning to look at his twin with teary eyes

“Night please… This isn't your fault… please…”

Dream said, but he knew he wouldn't be heard. The two stayed like that for hours, Crying until neither of them could cry anymore.

Dried tears still crusted on his Skull, Nightmare stood up and walked over to the stump of the Tree of Feelings “I’m sorry Momma… I’m so sorry…”   
  
He began to dig a small hole. Once he deemed it big enough, Nightmare slowly pushed Dream’s dust into it, packing the dirt on top of it tightly. Placing dream’s crown on the stump, Nightmare stood and turned.

His eyes glowed with magic, regret, and grief. That combined with his blood stained clothes, he was a sight to see.

Walking down into the village, Nightmare noticed that everyone seemed to have fled. Probably for the best- he doesn't know what he would do if he were to see them right now.

He went to the tailor’s and took clothes from there, wanting nothing more than to be out of his bloody garbs. While he was leaving, a glint caught his eyes. Moving some clothes out of the way, Nightmare picked up a beautiful sun pendant.

He traced his phalanges down it, admiring its craftsmanship. Flipping it over, Nightmare saw there was enough space to carve words. Using his sharp bones, Nightmare carved into the back of the pendant.

Finished with his work, Nightmare admired the words. ‘Regret is Stronger than Love’. Slipping the pendant over his neck, Nightmare left the town and opened a portal. He doesn’t know how he was doing this, but it felt right.

Jumping through the portal with a ghost he couldn't yet see following him, Nightmare closed it and left Dreamtale behind- not to return for another 100 years


End file.
